Empty
by kim kyuna
Summary: Aku memilikimu, dalam mimpi atau kenyataanku. KyuMin/Drabble/Random/BL/


**Kim Kyuna present,**

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

"**Empty"**

**.**

**.**

**A Small Oneshoot**

**.**

**.**

_**It's a short journey**_

_**the painful wounds in my heart will be cleaned by the time then when I meet you**_

_**I will tell you that I miss you.**_

**.**

**.**

Aku terbelenggu di dalam mimpi indah entah milik siapa, aku menikmati setiap plot dalam mimpi ini yang kurasa seharusnya bukan milikku. Namun dengan jahatnya aku tidak perduli akan hal itu.

Aku tergila-gila padamu dalam mimpi ini, hingga aku ingin mendapatkanmu di kehidupan nyata tak perduli seberapa banyak, seberapa besar yang harus aku bayar.

Hari ini kugenggam erat apa yang pernah aku punya di dalam mimpi dan apa yang aku dapat di kenyataanku.

Aku peluk erat mereka, karena keduanya sama. keduanya adalah kau.

Kau adalah mimpi dan kenyataanku.

Mimpi yang sangat indah dengan kenyataan yang pula indah. terima kasih kau sudah datang di hidupku, membuat semua terlihat lebih nyata, membuat mimpi yang seharusnya tetap jadi mimpi menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

.

.

.

Kau bilang kita tidak akan pernah berpisah bukan? dalam mimpi atau di kenyataan.

Kau bilang kau akan selalu ada di sampingku. kau bilang kita akan terus bersama bukan?

hari ini adalah hari dimana kenyataanku tidak sama dengan mimpi.

Pemeran yang masih tetap sama, hanya saja di kenyataan aku harus menghadapi plot perpisahan.

apakah itu harga yang harus aku bayar?

"Hei, 2 tahun itu tidak lama Kyunie.."

"Besok Sungmin Hyung akan pergi, kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktumu dengannya? ayolah, dia pasti menunggumu"

"Dia tahu kau marah karena semua ini tiba-tiba, tapi bukankah dia juga sudah mengatakannya padamu? jangan seperti ini"

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memanfaatkan waktuku bersamanya, tidak akan meninggalkannya sampai akhir"

"kalian tidak akan mengerti, kalian tidak tahu rasanya." Ucapku muak. Sebelah hatiku juga ingin melakukan itu, sisanya meraung perih karena aku benci dengan perpisahan.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang sedih? kami juga mencintai Sungmin Hyung, asal kau tahu bukan hanya kau yang terluka dan tidak rela"

"Sikapmu yang membuat seolah kami tidak berhak mendapatkan bagian yang sama untuk terluka dan bersedih"

.

.

.

Sedikitnya barang-barang yang kau bawa besok tidak harus sebanyak ini bukan? mengiris hatiku di kenyataan kalau kau memang akan pergi lama sekali. Lebih lama saat kita berpisah untuk aku yang pergi ke China.

Saat itu saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bertahan, lalu bagaimana dengan yang kali ini? sepintas pun aku tidak ingin memikirkannya. Terlalu melelahkan.

"Kau sudah pulang Kyu?"

Lalu siapa yang akan menyambutku lagi ketika aku berlelah lelah. Siapa lagi yang akan tersenyum untukku hingga semua beban yang ada di pundakku seakan menghilang.

"Sudah Hyung" jawabku serak. Aku tidak ingin menangis, hanya saja aku tidak bisa lagi membayangkan hidupku tanpamu Lee Sungmin.

Kau mendekat sampai hanya beberapa langkah lagi hingga kita berhadapan.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyamu lembut

"Belum"

"Ingin kubuatkan sup labu? atau ramyun?"

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang aku mau?"

Kau menoleh, menghentikan gerakan kepura-puraan agar aku tidak bisa melihat matamu yang sembab. Meskipun aku juga sudah banyak menangisimu, aku selalu merasa jahat jika membuatmu menangis karena aku. Aku selalu marah, aku selalu menaruh dendam pada semua orang yang membuatmu menangis, tapi aku sadar kalau akulah yang lebih banyak melakukannya.

"Kau ingin dibuatkan apa? Hmm?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau diam di sana"

GREP~

Aku menangis. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan semua yang kutahan beberapa hari ini. Aku anggap semua air mata ini adalah jawaban atas mengapa aku tidak bisa merelakanmu. Tidak akan pernah bisa.

Kau mendekapku erat. Membiarkan aku tenggelam dalam sentuhan halusmu di punggungku. Apakah aku bisa mendapatkan ketenangan ini jika kau tidak ada?

"Kau sudah dewasa Kyunie. Kau sudah bisa merawat Henry, kau sudah bisa mengatur waktumu, merapikan kamarmu juga makan dengan baik. Kurasa itu cukup sebagai bekal ketenanganku di sana."

"Aku terluka Hyung, Kau tahu itu? Ini tidak adil karna aku tidak bisa tanpamu" isakku. Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya siapa yang terluka di sini?

"Apa aku pernah bilang semua ini adil untukku dan untuk kita? Tidak pernah. aku hanya mencari jalan yang sedikit utuh dari yang berlubang"

"Kajima.."

Aku mengerang dalam eratnya dekapan ini. Hingga aku tahu kau juga terluka. Selalu kita sama-sama terluka pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

"Jangan lupa untuk menggosok gigi sebelum tidur" katamu sambil mengelus rambutku dengan lembut.

"Jangan lupa untuk memikirkanku sebelum tidur" balasku ringan. Kau tersenyum lucu.

"Jangan pernah memulai game jika sudah malam dan besok ada schedule. Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikan dirimu" katamu lagi.

"Jangan pernah memulai untuk berdekatan dengan namja lain, aku tidak akan pernah rela kau memanggil orang lain dengan panggilan sayang seperti yang kau selalu lakukan padaku"

"Jangan lupa untuk selalu menjaga kesehatanmu"

"Kau juga.."

"Kau harus mengirimi aku surat setiap hari"

"Kau juga harus membalas suratmu"

"Berikan aku foto terbarumu, kirimi aku banyak cerita tentang member lain"

"Dan yang paling penting.. jangan lupa untuk terus menghitung hari hingga saat kita bertemu lagi"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan itu, saat kenyataan kembali satu plot dengan mimpiku. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku mencintaimu, sekarang besok dan selamanya"

Kusesapkan bibirku di atas bibirmu, merasakan setiap detail yang selama ini menjadi candu bagiku. Mengingat semua rasa yang mungkin nantinya akan kurindukan. Menggantikan segala frase dengan nama kerapuhan menjadikannya sebuah perjanjian akan kekuatan. Aku akan merindukan ini, saat dengan refleks kita berbagi sentuhan. Aku akan merindukannya Min.

"Saranghae" ucapku pelan. Sangat pelan hingga aku tahu kau tengah menahan tangismu.

"Kyu, bawa aku ke kamar kita"

.

.

.

"_Berjanjilah kau akan menepati janjimu dan menunggu aku"_

Air mata itu mengalir. Sangat banyak. Bagaimana aku harus menghitung mundur ribuan hari dan menunggu 24 jam untuk bisa membuatnya berkurang. Aku tidak bisa, aku terlalu rapuh di atas semua kekuatan dan ketegaran yang selalu aku tampakkan di depanmu. Aku bahkan lebih rapuh darimu yang menangisiku setiap malam, menitipkanku ke semua orang, meminta mereka memastikan aku baik-baik saja. Semua itu menyakitiku Min. Menyakitiku karna seharusnya aku bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia sebelum kau pergi.

Kamar yang terlihat lebih kosong. Sebekas percintaan yang masih hangat. Aroma tubuhmu yang masih sangat melekat, bibir yang manis dengan setiap detail kelembutan pagutannya. Kau berhasil membelengguku dalam cintamu. Membuatku selalu mengingat semua sentuhanmu dari yang paling lembut hingga yang paling ingin mengalahkanku. Belum-belum aku sudah merindukanmu Sayang. Sangat merindukanmu.

Aku akan baik-baik saja bukan?

Tentu, aku memilikimu. Dalam mimpi dan kenyataanku. Hanya kau.

.

.

.

"Kyunie.. kau menangis? kau bermimpi?"

Kau...

"Hei, gwaenchana?"

Kuraih tubuhmu dengan cepat. Sama. Kau masih orang yang sama. Kau masih tetap Lee Sungminku.

"Aku bermimpi.. banyak dan melelahkan, kali ini aku tidak ingin mimpi itu masuk ke dalam plot kenyataanku Hyung"

"Eh? mimpi apa? kalah bermain game?"

"Tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kalah bermain game, lebih dari itu aku bersyukur kau di sini. Saranghae"

"Kau sangat aneh"

Semua itu mimpi. Mimpi terindah karena membuatku sadar, kalau aku tidak mungkin lebih rapuh darimu saat kenyataan itu datang. Mimpi itu akan menjadi bagian dari kenyataanku. Aku percaya itu. dan aku akan membuat kenyataan bicara lebih manis. Aku akan menyiapkan diriku untuk membawamu ke sebuah kebahagiaan. aku berjanji Min, aku akan membuat kenyataan yang lebih indah dari mimpiku, mimpi kita.

"Saranghae"

"Eh?"

"Saranghae Min"

"Nado saranghae Kyu. hari ini, besok dan seterusnya. hanya kau"

Lalu kau membuatku tenggelam jutaan kalinya dalam penyatuan kita.

**Fin**

**Dibuat bukan untuk membuat galau, who knows.**

**Dibuat hanya untuk yang ingin membacanya.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, Stand by me yaa~**

**Regards,**

**Kim Kyuna.**


End file.
